


Regina's Quick Fix: Jefferson

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, G-Spot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Set During Season 2, possibly into 3. 500 words or less a series of one shots, Regina needs a quick fix. Realizing her mistake at killing Graham, Regina finds ways to scratch her itch. Regina goes to Jefferson for old time's sake.





	

“For old time’s sake?” Regina asked. She licked her lips, watching Jefferson get hard as her hand caressed over his package. She knew that Paige/Grace was with her other family for the weekend and hoped that Jefferson wouldn’t mind scratching her itch for her.

Jefferson pressed his lips together, one side hitching up. He knew how strong the Queen’s libido was, after all she had been stuck in her sexual prime for 30 years, and he also knew he could match her. Sarcasm dripped from his tongue in reply, “As you like, your majesty.”

Regina grasped his shoulders to pull herself against his body and capture his lips in a deep sensual kiss. She felt Jefferson’s hands on her back, pulling down her zipper and unsnap her bra. Pulling away, Jefferson’s hands skimmed over her shoulders, slipped the dress and bra off her creamy toned arms, and let the material pool at her feet. Not letting him get away with being fully dressed when she wasn’t, she magicked his clothes from his body and his member sprung forward, already dripping with pre-cum. She knelt down to briefly to lick up the fluid.

Knowing he wasn’t really allowed to, Jefferson put his hand on her head to hold her mouth over his erection. Regina grinned maliciously and tongued at the underside of the crown. Jefferson quickly pulled her off his cock, tugging her hair so she would look up at him, “Why would you do that? Can’t you let me enjoy this?”

Regina wrested her hair out of his fingers and moved around him to lie back on his couch and open herself up. “Isn’t this what you want?”

Jefferson lunged toward her and engulfed his penis in her heat. He rested his body against the couch cushions, holding himself up with one hand grasping the back of the couch. Thrusting hard into her, he began a quick rhythm he she liked as it was her favourite in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina moaned and growled deep in her throat as her head was pushed almost under the cushions from his deep hard thrusts. Relishing each downward thrust and the fullness Jefferson offered, Regina arched beneath him to guide his cock against the corrugated sensitive area within her. He pounded her hard and long. Her tummy tightened and she reached down to rub over her clit.

Jefferson knocked her hand away from her clit and reached down with his one hand to rub circles over her clit. She rocked forward and called out his name as she came hard. A couple thrusts later Jefferson splashed his seed in her, joining her in ecstasy. As he pulled out, extra fluid fell out of Regina’s vagina and he smiled. He leaned down to accept her ejaculation in his mouth. Regina mewled from his ministrations, feeling the most satisfied in a long time.

Jefferson stepped away, scooping up his clothes, he said, “You may see yourself out, your majesty.” Spinning on the ball of his foot, he left Regina basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.


End file.
